1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display panel manufacture, in particular relates to a film material attaching method and a film material attachment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing film material attaching process, a film material is usually attached by the cooperation between a cylindrical attaching roller and a planar base table: under the squeezing action of the attaching roller and the planar base table, the adhesive layer between the film material and the backing material will tightly glue and attach the film material and the backing material together. However, in traditional film material attaching process, a kind of linear bubble will be generated near an edge of the film material. If the linear bubble occurs within the display region, a linear stripe will occur in the display screen. Since such linear bubble will influence the display effects and the touch control effects of the touch display, most manufactures will not accept such defects. This is a long-term problem in the field of display panel manufacture and is also one of the difficult challenges faced by the manufacturers in the industry.
As to such problem, a common practice in prior art is to let the linear bubble stay far away from the display region by increasing a non-display area of display panel, at the same time performing a deaeration treatment to such bubble as far as possible (however, existing deaeration methods cannot effectively remove such bubbles). The above mentioned practice can decrease the influences of linear bubbles to display effects and the touch control effects to a certain extent. However, the treatment effect is very limited, and the production cost of the attaching process is increased inevitably. Moreover, such practice also has negative influence to the narrowing of the frame of the display device.